Interruption
by JM0505
Summary: Time and Twilight got interrupted by a meeting. From an office based AU called Legend of the Office. For Queenie


This is the first M theme thing I've ever wrote in my whole randomly career! XD I wrote this in my breaks. This came from the office based AU, Legend of the Office. Damn it, I'm not good in writing OTL

* * *

In the vast streets of a business minded city, a not-so-morning-person Twilight ventured the windy and rainy pedestrian lane to go to his work. He caught sight of the tall building, around 30 floors in fact. He checked his watch, 6:45 am, he sighed in relief as he achieved the target he wanted, get to the place before 7.

In the hallway, he passed by employees like him, his co-workers, leaders and the CEO. It's not bad being the assistant of the CEO, though he had no idea why the hell he got promoted. He became an administrator then after 3 years in timing in and out, having so many offenses due to his rebellious behavior, he got promoted for some mysterious reasons.

"Good morning, Mr. Twilight," he heard as the source of the voice went inside the elevator with him. For some reason, he always admired his office attire. Clean, black corporate fabric matched to his blonde locks and his blue eyes give emphasis to his stature and standing.

"Good morning, Sir Time," he muttered.

Even though he respected him as much as other employees do, he hates him. Well, sometimes. Like he's nagging like there's no tomorrow and being needy and other...

Wait... Needy?

"We did a great job yesterday, Twilight," he spoke. On the outside, his face is neutral, on the inside; he's smirking like a devil. Twilight can sense it.

Twilight just flushed, not because of the compliment, it's because of the memory about yesterday, having a meeting with him alone at the conference room.

Imagine that fine chest showing a little by his polo's buttons removed and his tie hanging lazily on his neck. His boss is like a freaking model, holy Nayru. He stared at that curved body until he got spun around and got banged behind on the table.

His job got a lot harder as he had a secret relationship with his boss, the highest of all. Specific problem is his neediness, like he's sort of a stress reliever!

He groaned as a response and realized the elevator stopped.

"Meet me in the office after 20 minutes, Mr. Twilight," his boss said, smiling as he gets out of the elevator and proceeds to his office. Meanwhile, Twilight goes to the opposite direction, face palming as he think he knows what will happen in that.

* * *

"Come in,"

With that order, Twilight opened the door. His boss' room is very spacious, white walls with a few decorations of Hyrule City. Twilight remained standing there in front of Time's table.

"What is it?" Twilight arrogantly asked.

Time giggled, as Twilight is the only employee who can talk to him like that. He had taken a liking to him when he had so many offenses that Twilight was confronted by him. Even though having a bad reputation, Twilight was excelled in all of his performances. At that event, Time was selecting the right person for the CEO Assistant position from the potential employees but he chose no one. And that's how Twilight received the position (that he STILL doesn't know the reason why).

During Twilight's "delinquency" days, Time and him were always with each other, a lot. Like eating at the canteen or pantry, going to work and going home, even pass by the hallways, Twilight's cubicle or Time's office. Surprisingly enough, Twilight changed and followed 'some' of the rules, until he became respectable to his department. Surprisingly again, rumors are there, speculating that Twilight is Time's favorite, or Twilight being a teacher's pet or Twilight had a secret relationship with him. But like bubbles, they vanished.

* * *

Time stood up and embraced his assistant. When they are alone, this is quite the first gesture. Then, it starts.

God damn Time and his hormone increasing touches and kissing got Twilight hard. He pushes Time to his office chair as they joined lips again as he rides his boss. Usually, it's Time being the "rider" in their previous sessions but Twilight doesn't want to do the usual. While their tongues danced together, the assistant unbuckled Time's belt and pulled the zippers down exposing the bulge, as his boss mewled and did the same thing to him. Twilight was supposed to remove the clothing covering the bulge-

KNOCK KNOCK

They both stopped, especially Time. He leaned forward to check his clock.

"Oh, shit," he whispered. "I have a private meeting with one of my clients right now!"

The knocks are getting more frequent. Any second the client will open the door.

"What?" Twilight said as he tries to fix himself from Time's lap.

"We have no time! Twilight, hide under the table." The CEO only managed to fix his polo shirt, tie and the black coat.

"What the-"

"Hide! Now!"

As the door opened, Twilight managed to squeeze under the table. He can only hear the greeting and inquiries between Time and his client. His boss apologized profusely and professionally. As the conversation ensued, it seemed Time captured the client's heart... Like what he did to his.

What?

He shook his head and got grumpy again. Now, he's stuck here because of that damn boss of his. Then, he noticed his pants were still undone, he smirked as an idea went to him.

He slowly went back to Time's bulge and removed the covered clothing.

Time jerked a little as he felt something... Or someone is working on his member below. He tried to shut his legs together but Twilight is way ahead of him as he holds his legs and kept it apart. Time groaned softly when he felt Twilight's hand pumping his member. The client asked if he is alright, Time put his composure together and replied he feels quite not well but insists to continue the negotiation. Twilight heard that and smirked.

Time wanted to put his hand down to stop Twilight because if this continued, it will be crazy. However it will be off to the eyes of the client since it will look like he's adjusting his pants which are totally unprofessional or worse... The client might have the impression of him jerking off. As of now, he is so flushed by the pumping his assistant is doing. Despite of that, Time is delighted that the client had sealed a contract with him.

The client spoke "I'm confident that you'll accomplish the project well but too much work is always not good. Why don't you take a rest? Just an advice from a fellow CEO,"

"Thank you. I'm alright... But I'll consider your suggestion. I'll tell that to my assistant,"

They firmly shook hands and the client left.

Time lets out of his suppressed moan as his assistant's hand moves faster but he gathered his energy to grab Twilight and slams him to the table.

"Y... You..." Time said, blushing or flustering by embarrassment, arousal and anger.

Twilight just grinned. This damn delinquent. Old habits die hard.

"You're going to pay for this..." he said as he bit his assistant's ear.

* * *

Oh tip: Sky (SS Link) is the client (I love that baby face) XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
